memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Radiz Guysin
| occupation = Commanding officer | serial number = | posting = | rank = | status = Active | father = Xander Guysin | mother = Jennifer Dawes | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Radiz Guysin was the commanding officer of the Federation starship and the during the late 24th century. He and his crew were the first humans to set foot in the Gamma Quadrant on a long term mission. Radiz served the Federation as an explorer, soldier and diplomat. Early History Radiz Guysin was a Human born on October 3rd, 2339, in Leeds, England, on the planet Earth to Dr Jennifer Dawns and Ambassador Xander Guysin. In 2344, Radiz was living on the planet Vulcan with his parents. One day, whilst heading to the Federation Embassy, he was attacked by a Sehlat. In desperation Radiz climbed a tree and sat there for five hours before deciding to snap off a branch. He jumped down on to the creatures back and plunged the branch in to the Sehlat’s eye killing it. A Federation security team dispatched by order of his father, found him ten minutes later, sat next to the Sehlat a young Vulcan female called T’Lara who was a commander at the time, was impressed at the logic young Radiz displayed in defeating the Sehlat. She offered to sponsor him if he ever decided to join Starfleet. Starfleet Academy By 2351, Radiz had returned to Earth, ready to begin his Starfleet training. With the sponsorship from T’Lara, he was accepted into Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. In his first year, Radiz was a participant in the New Berlin diplomatic peace mission. He was awarded the Palm Leaf of Axanar Peace Mission. After convincing the Andorian diplomat that even though Vulcans were stuck up pompous wind bags they were not all arrogant, he explained that his academy sponsor was T’Lara, this surprised the Andorian who returned to the conference. Cadet Radiz soon caught the attention of a the captain of the Starfleet Academy wrestling team Ben Sisko, for his flamboyant Luchador style. With Radiz’s skill the team won many contests during his time at the Academy. Twelve years later, Radiz still practiced his wrestling in the holodeck against a recreation of Rey Mysterio. Which helped Radiz to keep his skills sharp ready for the next time Sisko needed his help. Radiz’s academic studies introduced him to men he would encounter later in his career. Among his more prominent teachers was Kane Grissom, the noted professor of Zoology, Cryptozoology and Exozoology. Captain Hikaru Sulu’s exploits were required reading for cadets, and the famous captain joined Radiz’s pantheon of heroes. Dr. Beverly Crusher became a Person Radiz wanted to meet Radiz began a friendship with fellow Cadet Lita Dumas that continued into their service together aboard the USS Arella. Radiz and underclassman Emma Smith became friends after Emma's admission to the Academy. Emma would later serve under Radiz as first Officer aboard the USS Arella. During command training, Radiz confronted the Kobayashi Maru scenario, a simulation used to evaluate a student's reactions to a "no-win" battle and rescue situation. Radiz refused to accept that there was no way to win and studied hard for the test. On his first attempt, Radiz ordered the ship to get as close to the ships without crossing the neutral zone. Once there he ordered power to be cut and to maneuvering thrusters to drift the ship across the neutral zone and managed to get the ship to safety he was given commendation for unusual thinking. Because no one had tried drifting across the border before. The Road To Captaincy Radiz was commissioned as an officer in the Federation Starfleet with the serial number SC591-0492ENA. In the early 2356, he served as an ensign, along with his friend Lt. Lita Dumas, aboard the USS Bismarck NCC-78921. After Radiz rescued the captain from an accident, he was promoted to Lieutenant. It was on the Bismarck Lita began an interest in engineering. Upon graduating from the Academy, Radiz began service under Captain T‘Lara. Radiz's first deep space assignment was as a lieutenant aboard T’Lara's USS Farragut (NCC-1647-C), serving as a tactical officer. As a young lieutenant Commander in 2359, Radiz was assigned to command his first planetary survey mission, on Aquis III. Radiz met and befriended one of the planet's natives, the Sea Dweller Aries. His report described a primitive but promising culture, and Starfleet endorsed his recommended policy of non-interference. The Farragut met the Klingon’s at the planet Volcas in 2360. Captain T’Lara was held hostage. Radiz successfully negotiated T’Lara’s release for a bottle of 200 year old sipping bourbon. Lt Commander Radiz was again congratulated by T‘Lara for his calm use of logic and was put in for promotion. 2364 Radiz was promoted to full Commander and was transferred to the USS Malinche as the new executive officer. It was on the Malinche that Radiz met Lieutenant Emma Smith again. Radiz excelled in his duties and in 2369 Admiral Layton offered Radiz a promotion to captaincy of the new Radiz jumped at the chance. Radiz was once again reunited with his friend Lita, and put in a request for Commander Emma Smith to be his Executive Officer to which Admiral Layton agreed. The Arella and Mission Gamma Radiz's Starfleet service through the late 2350s and early 2360s was rewarded with a rapid rise through the ranks. At 30 years of age in 2369, he was promoted to Captain. Not only the youngest captain in the fleet's history at that time, Radiz was to command the new Galaxy-class Starship, the . Radiz famously commanded the Arella and her namesake over the course of eight years, his overall mission statement was the same for all explorers, "to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life, etc.", Radiz received standing orders to investigate all quasars, and quasar-like phenomena. Radiz's living quarters aboard the Arella were on Deck 9, room 3601. During mission Gamma, Radiz would gather the most intelligence on Borg and at the time would be the only known captain to get there starship home after a Dominion attack. 2369 Radiz Guysin’s first duty as captain was to arrive at DS9 for final crew members waiting a day for the Bismarck to arrive. During this time he reacquainted himself with commander Benjamin Sisko, who needless to say was surprised at Radiz’s Promotion to captain. Once the Bismarck arrived Radiz met the Arella’s new MD and Chief of Security. Once the entire bridge crew was assembled on the bridge Radiz shared a bottle of Bollinger Champagne (Vintage 2342) to celebrate the start of the mission. It was after the toast that Radiz said " Into the unknown we go, into history we sail. And into a new frontier we storm. Now bring me the horizon, engage." officially starting the ten year mission. Once in the Gamma Quadrant Radiz started to acquaint himself with the newer crewmembers first was Lieutenant James Sulu, Ships Doctor, although the doctor was somewhat withdrawn the two eventually became friends. His patience and ability to keep calm under pressure was tested on Proxy III where he successfully traded the repair of the inhabitants Cloaking Device for star charts of the Quadrant. Radiz was the only known captain at the time to of found a derelict Borg Cube which he took as an opportunity to gather intelligence of the Borg in the Gamma Quadrant. Radiz got to know more about Kathryn Beltran on this mission. Towards the end of the missions first year Radiz met Morag who knew the ship Arella that Radiz was in command of. When asked what he wanted Morag asked for information on the system that Radiz was leaving and for a bottle of Kentucky bourbon if he had any. Radiz liked the idea of a Klingon drinking bourbon and gave him one of his Bottles of 2230 bourbon. Morag gave Radiz information on the next system and a bottle of his own 2205 Bloodwine in return saying ‘‘You have made a friend in the empire this day’’ At the end of the missions first year Captain Radiz got to know Ensign Sam Kim, who named a newly discovered Element and Called it Fluxion. To test his Operation Officers skill, Radiz placed Kim in charge of the elements study. And Radiz ordered a sample beamed a bored. 2370 In 2370 Radiz ordered the exploration of the largest asteroid field ever seen at over 7 million kilometers in all directions. It was in the asteroid field that Radiz had his diplomatic skills pushed to the breaking point when he and his crew made first contact with the Hantarians a reptilian like species. First contact was successful and Radiz was given a ancient Hantarian peace staff. At the end of this year Radiz decided to leave the field and recommend Starfleet send a fully equipped science ship be sent. Category:Humans Category:USS Arella personnel Category:Captains